


Quiet in the Library

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lych, who wanted library shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library

Droog had managed to keep his relationship with Boxcars on the down-low so far, though a few months wasn’t much compared to how long this relationship was slated to last. He avoided thinking about that last bit most of the time, not too keen on examining his relationship in that light just yet. That kind of sappy shit was Boxcars’s territory, or so he told himself. It seemed keeping their relationship secret was his territory, what with how often Boxcars would try to initiate something in public recently.

At first it was just the simple things- a hand held in a dark alley, a kiss or two on a moonless night- but soon Boxcars grew bolder, jeopardizing their secret with every new idea. Droog just devised ways to give Boxcars what he wanted while keeping it hidden from public view, telling himself he was doing it to stay in control, pushing the enjoyment he got from it into the back of his mind.

One of the many ways Droog kept things under wraps was by controlling the environment they were in. A new apartment in the city was one of the first things he had purchased after figuring out his interest in Boxcars was more than just a passing fancy; it seemed crude to keep going to hotels once their relationship became more official. Booking tables at restaurants with private rooms was easy enough as well, especially if it was a Crew-owned joint. But they couldn’t stay sequestered forever, and thats where the problems were; staring eyes, random encounters, even the rare occasional threat from a rival gang, all this and more gave Droog more trouble than he wanted to deal with just for a calm day on the town.

Luckily for him, the Library was one of their favorite places to go. The quiet atmosphere, the empty, echoing hallways, and the abundance of literature for them to peruse together in one of the many private reading rooms scattered throughout the building made it an ideal location for many of their little getaways. When the apartment was too boring, and the hideout too hectic, they always seemed to find themselves there, new books in hand, a new, quiet corner discovered (it was bad enough that the desk people might start to recognize them- they didn’t need to be caught because of a stupid mistake like always staying in the same spot every time they visited).

It was on another one of these outings that Boxcars brought up something that Droog had been shooting down every time it was brought up- public sex. Boxcars had just whispered the idea to him through a bookcase, and the first time Droog just said no, shoving the books back in place to hide Boxcars’s grinning face from view. Boxcars just caught up to him in the next aisle, grin still present as he watched Droog reach for a book on the top shelf, supported by a rolling ladder he had found nearby.

“Don’t you dare.” he muttered, knowing Boxcars was probably thinking of grabbing his ass.

“What? I wasn’t going to do anything, promise!”

“That is a lie and we both know it.”

Droog’s response is cut short as Boxcars starts to roll the ladder towards the back of the library, Droog hanging on to the attached rails in a very calm and rational manner befitting a man of his cool demeanor.

“Boxcars what are you doing?” he hisses out, half crouched at the top of the steps.

“Taking you somewhere we can talk in private.”

“About what, exactly? I already said no, don’t even think-”

“You haven’t even given it any proper thought!”

“Alright, alright, just stop dragging me all over the place and give me a moment to think, then.”

Boxcars finally stops at the end of the row, extending a hand to help Droog down from the top of the ladder. Droog takes a moment to look around, slowly walking around to the surrounding aisles and checking for people. Boxcars just stays where he is, grinning all the while, his demeanor reminding Droog of a kid in a candy shop waiting for their purchase to be rung up. After he’s checked the surrounding area to his heart’s content, he returns to Boxcars and drags him towards a nearby hallway with a rope strung across its entrance stating “employees only”. As soon as they’re past the rope Boxcars gets into Droog’s space, gently pushing him against a wall and kissing him until they both need to breathe.

“You better not make any noise.”

“I got it.”

“I don’t want to deal with people-”

“I got it.”

“And this better not mess up my clothes.”

“I got it, yer the boss here, D.”

Boxcars is kissing Droog again as soon as he stops talking, large hands roaming down his sides slowly. Eventually both his hands find their way to Droog’s ass, and he kneads them under his fingers, pushing Droog’s hips forward and separating Droog’s legs with one of his own. Droog gives a small moan in appreciation before silencing himself again, his own hands already wandering under Boxcars’s untucked shirt. He runs his hands up to Boxcars's chest, savoring the feeling of hair under his fingers, one hand finding a nipple to tease. Boxcars grunts but otherwise keeps himself silent, earning a small smile from Droog.

“Good.” Droog whispers, rewarding him with another pinch. Boxcars gives a pinch of his own, causing Droog’s hips to jerk forward in surprise. Boxcars gets started on Droog’s belt with one hand, the other left to rub where he had pinched in apology. After getting it undone, Boxcars takes a moment to extract Droog’s hands from his shirt, kissing him deeply to silence any protests. Placing Droog’s hands on his shoulder, he continues where he left off with Droog’s pants, pulling down the zipper slowly and sliding his pants and underwear down slowly.

Droog’s hands push down on Boxcars’s shoulders insistently and he takes the hint, slowly getting down on his knees and taking Droog’s dick into one hand, tongue coming out to lick up the small trace of precum on his head. Droog clenches his jaw as Boxcars takes Droog’s length into his mouth, quickly working to make Droog’s legs turn to jelly, Droog leaning heavily on Boxcars’s shoulders as he fights back moans of pleasure. He hears a nearby footstep and he freezes, muscles going tight, breath catching in his throat. Boxcars notices it soon after Droog does, mouth slowly disengaging from Droog’s cock as he turns to look at the entrance to the hallway. Droog grunts in frustration as he listens to the stranger walk up and down an aisle, his cock aching to be touched again. He notices a lightswitch out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly reaches for it, bathing them both in darkness as the footsteps draw nearer, the stranger passing by the darkened hallway without a sideways glance.

They both sigh in relief, Boxcars letting out a quiet chuckle at their reaction. He finally goes back to sucking Droog’s cock with renewed vigor, set on getting Droog off before another interruption comes along. Droog just goes with it, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his dick deeper into Boxcars’s willing mouth. He doesn’t bother trying to draw it out like he usually does, just focusing on the heat and feeling it build up to a peak, jamming a hand against his mouth as he comes down Boxcars’s throat. He recovers quickly though, finding his handkerchief and wiping off his dick before getting his pants back on, handing it to Boxcars so he can wipe his mouth.

But just as Droog finishes tucking in his shirt and Boxcars’s own hand starts to undo his own, they hear another set of footfalls, heading quickly down an aisle in their direction. Droog flips the light switch back on and looks around, noticing two doors at the end of the short hallway. He takes a chance and drags Boxcars towards the one on their left, discovering a set of stairs leading to the basement- the archives. Droog just shushes Boxcars and urges him downward, silently closing the door behind them just as the footsteps reach the entrance to the hallway.

They sneak down the dimly lit staircase as best they could, both of them stopping to listen as they hear the other door open and shut above them. Droog’s only warning is a mischievous chuckle as Boxcars suddenly grabs him and pulls him into another round of kissing, his arousal still quite obvious with his eagerness and the tent in his slacks. They stumble around like this under the dimmed lights, lips locked and bodies knocking against the archive shelves. Droog stops them once they reach the end, deeming them far enough away from the stairs to be safe to continue where they left off. He takes a moment to rub his leg against Boxcars trapped cock before pulling away slightly to catch his breath.

“Now that we’ve found a better spot, was there something you had in mind?”

“Well, I had been thinking I could bend you over an empty desk somewhere...”

“Do you even have the appropriate materials needed to make it easy for me?”

“Uh.”

Droog just returns Boxcars’s sheepish smile with an unimpressed look. He keeps the look on his face even as he starts rubbing Boxcars through his pants, taking a mock thoughtful tone as Boxcars moans into his ear.

“Well, we can’t take it that far if you’re just going to come unprepared, but I think I have a suitable solution. But I’m not getting on my knees with this dusty floor.”

Boxcars just nods his head as Droog talks, not caring what Droog had in mind as long as he could get more stimulation soon. Droog makes short work of Boxcars’s pants, finally taking hold of his dick and releasing it from the confines of his boxers. Droog spits on his hand to start lubricating Boxcars’s dick, and Boxcars follows suit, still not sure what Droog had in mind but willing to play along, hoping that helping will let him find out sooner. It takes only a short while until Droog is satisfied with the slickness of Boxcars’s cock, hands going back to his own pants and pulling them down for the second time. He turns to the wall, looking back over his shoulder as he reveals the rest of his idea.

“We’ll have to save your plan for another time, but for now intercrural should work just fine.”

“Inter-Oh. Thats such a fancy word for such a simple thing.”

Droog just motions for him to get on with it, so Boxcars grabs Droog by the hips and gets him adjusted, slowly sliding his cock between Droog’s slightly parted thighs. He groans in appreciation and makes sure he has a proper hold on Droog’s hips before picking up the pace, his quiet grunting and the slick sound of skin on skin the only sounds beside the slow thrum of the dimmed lights. Droog leans heavily on his right arm, finding his handkerchief again with his left, preparing himself for the inevitable mess that would ensue. Boxcars notices and takes a moment to adjust their positions, resting his head on the wall as he leans into Droog, one hand taking the handkerchief and holding it between Droog’s thighs for him.

Droog is free to readjust himself now that he can lean on both arms again, and he takes advantage of it, tightening his thighs together and rocking his hips back and forth, eliciting a few loud grunts from Boxcars in return for his efforts. Boxcars makes sure to moan right into Droog’s ear when he finally comes, Droog squeezing his thighs tightly, pressing his ass back against Boxcars. He can feel the warmth from Boxcars’s cum, but Boxcars was careful enough not to let it drip, and Droog watches as Boxcars slowly wipes up his mess, taking time to make sure he got every last drop. Droog starts pulling up his pants when Boxcars finally steps back to wipe off his own dick, Droog humming appreciatively at the sight.

“Now that thats over with, can I get back to my book hunt? You know I’m probably going to have to start all over because you distracted me.”

“Well, if you don’t find what you need, we could always come back tomorrow.” Boxcars offers, leaning in close and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Droog just pats him on the cheek and ducks around him, a stern “No.” all he needs to say for Boxcars to get the hint. Boxcars follows him out with a large grin on his face, the occasional eyebrow-waggle and “Oh come on, D.” following Droog for the rest of their time at the library.

Needless to say, Droog had to persuade him to get it out of his system at home, where they were free to be as loud as they liked.


End file.
